Homemade Chocolates
by sheltie
Summary: Susan is making chocolates for a special someone, who is it? A light side helping of Neville/Hannah. A V-day Oneshot.


**Homemade Chocolates**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

 **A/N: here my second HP Valentines oneshot.**

* * *

"Susan, that's not the chocolate we'll be using to cook with" Hannah chided.

"Right, right. Ugh, whose fine idea was it to do this?" Susan asked.

"It was yours and you roped me into it since you can't go near a stove without setting it on fire" Hannah said.

"Ugh, one time that happens and you're marked for life" Susan grumbled.

"The Home Ec. Teacher won't even let you inside the kitchens even with supervision" Hannah said.

"Don't remind me" Susan mumbled.

At the moment the two friends were out shopping for what they needed. What they were doing was making their own chocolates for Valentine's Day. Susan had the bright idea that they should make then instead of buying them since it would come from the heart better than store bought. Hannah had no choice in the matter since she was the one who could cook.

"Then what do we need?" Susan asked.

"Here, this will work" Hannah said as she grabbed several bags of chocolate bars.

"That many?" Susan asked shocked.

"Yes, we'll need a lot unless you want to make mini chocolates" Hannah said.

"Alright" Susan said with a sigh.

"You still haven't told me why we're doing this" Hannah said.

"I did, we're making our own chocolates since it will mean more to those we give to" Susan said.

"I sort of understand since I'll be giving them to my boyfriend" Hannah said as a dusting of pink colored her cheeks, "but what about you?"

"Oh, I got someone in mind" Susan said mysteriously.

"Huh, who is it?" Hannah asked surprised, "you never told me you had a guy you liked?"

"That's because I don't want it to be known and know how our school has ears" Susan said.

"Those ears that so happened to be one Lavender Brown, I understand" Hannah said.

"Yeah that gossip queen always seems to know what's going on. It annoys the heck out of me" Susan said.

Hannah nodded.

So the two kept shopping then when they finished and paid they headed back to Hannah's house, which was closer and began.

"Right, what's first?" Susan asked as she rolled up sleeves.

"First, you wash your hands" Hannah said.

Yes mom" Susan said cheekily.

For her cheekiness she was whacked by a large wooden spoon Hannah had in her hand.

"Ouch! Geez Hannah, so violent. Does Neville know you have this side?" Susan asked as she rubbed her injured hand.

"Hands, wash, now" Hannah commanded.

Susan scurried off to wash her hands. Once she was back she found Hannah had everything all set up.

"So what should I first, mistress?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Hannah shot her best friend a glare then pointed to the stove.

"You're going to be melting the chocolate. I'm chopping it up so they'll melt easier" she said.

Susan nodded. She found a pot and placed it on the stove.

"We're not melting it that way" Hannah said.

"Huh, we're not?" Susan asked.

"No, chocolate is tricky and there's a lot of mistakes that can be made. So fill that pot with water. Place a metal bowl on top of it and lit the burner" Hannah said.

Susan followed her friend's instructions since Hannah knew what she was doing. It took about ten minutes or so and then the water was bubbling. Hannah came over and started to dump the diced chocolate she had cut up.

"Stir it, and continue to stir it so it will all melt evenly" Hannah said.

Susan grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir.

This was the process for a while til all the chocolate was melted. Once melted Hannah had pulled out molds and has washed them of the dust that had collected from not being used for pretty much a year.

"Right, we'll be using these" Hannah said.

"Okay, so now what?" Susan asked.

Hannah showed Susan and she followed her friend's directions. Once they had poured the melted chocolate into the molds they let it cool and harden.

"Right, that's the first batch. Lets get started on the next one" Hannah said.

"This is pretty easy" Susan commented.

"Just you wait" Hannah said with a grin.

Susan didn't like that smile.

The entire afternoon Susan spent in the kitchen with Hannah making a variety of different chocolate goodies. Hannah sure knew her chocolate recipes and how to be creative. Susan was exhausted by the time they finished.

"I'm wiped" she declared.

"But we now need to clean up the mess" Hannah said.

Susan groaned.

/Scene Break/

"So who are you going to give your chocolates too, you never told me?" Hannah asked.

The kitchen was clean with Hannah doing a final wipe down.

"I'm giving them to someone special and that's all I'm saying" Susan said.

Hannah pouted a bit since she and Susan told each other so it was rare to have this kind of secrecy between them.

"Fine, but be sure to give them. You worked on those" she said.

"Don't worry, I will" Susan said.

/Scene Break/

Valentine's Day, it was cold day and Hannah was bundled up so much she could give an Eskimo a run for their money.

"Got enough there Hannah or can you fit in a few more layers?" Susan joked.

"Unlike some people I'm not as immune to the cold" Hannah said as she gave her friend a slight glare.

Susan shrugged. She was wearing a winter jacket, a scarf, stocking cap and gloves. She was wearing good winter wear, but wasn't as bundled as her friend.

"So, you ready?" Hannah asked.

"Yup, I got a geometry test and an English test" Susan said.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" she said.

"I know, I know. Just joking with ya" Susan said.

"So?" Hannah asked.

"I got everything in hand. Quit worrying about me and focus on yourself. You got your own thing to do, remember" Susan said.

"Oh, yeah" Hannah said with a hue of pink dusting her cheeks and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Susan rolled her eyes.

/Scene Break/

At school Hannah looked calm on the inside, but Susan saw the nerves bubbling up in her friend.

"Just do it Hannah. Neville will love it and you two can feed each other chocolates after school" Susan said.

Hannah's blush went from non-existent to epic so fast you'd swear it was not humanly possible.

"Wh-wh-wh-what" she stuttered out.

"Just go" Susan said pushing her friend.

Now Susan did this to distract her friend so she wouldn't have her breathing down her neck. She needed to do this by herself.

 _Right, time to go_ she thought.

/Scene Break/

Susan was leaning against a bank of locker. She had her head down as she waited patiently.

"Hey Sue."

Susan looked up and smiled, "hello Harry."

In front of her was Harry Potter, who was spinning the combination of his locker.

"So what brings you by here, your first class is on the other side of the building?" Harry asked.

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day" Susan said as she thrust out her packaged chocolates.

Harry blinked and took it then slipped into his bag carefully.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Susan said with a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"So what's the occasion. You're not one to give out chocolates Valentines or not?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the thing is, oh heck, I like you. There, I said it. I like you Harry James Potter" Susan said.

"I like you too Sue" Harry said then bent over and pecked her on the cheek.

Susan's face went up in flames.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and this ends this one. Hoped you all liked it. Please leave a review if you wish and thanks for reading.**


End file.
